The Darkness in Our Hearts
by Fuzzy Wuzzy Watermelons
Summary: When the moon turns red and blue, the goddesses will awaken. And when they do they will wreak havoc in all realms. Only the destined warriors from different realms can stop them.
1. Prologue

A/N: Another crossover by Fuzzy Wuzzy here! This one is an Inuyasha, Yu Yu Hakusho, and Saiyuki Crossover! ENJOY AND REVIEW!

**

* * *

**

**Story Status**

**This Chapter #: 0**

**Chapters so Far: 1**

**Hits: 0**

**Reviews: 0**

**Favorites: 0**

**Alerts: 0**

* * *

**Prologue**

A small pink gem was held in soft tanned hands. The orb radiated immense pure energy. Different pairs of eyes stared at the jewel as it and its holder were engulfed in a pale pink light.

_When the moon turns half red and half blue, the goddesses will awaken…_

Blue hinted jet black hair began to swirl softly as if a gentle breeze was fiddling with it. Blue-gray eyes closed in concentration.

_And when they do, the darkness in their hearts will overcome their souls. And they will wreak havoc and bring destruction to all realms._

Soon after the guardian began her ritual, the other 3 figures were in gulfed in light as well. The one in a demon exterminator's uniform began to glow red. The one in a priestess' outfit glowed green. And the female wolf demon glowed yellow.

_But this destruction can be stopped beforehand, if the destined warriors from different realms use the holy orb to deepen their sleep before they wake._

The four females all closed their eyes as a white energy swept through the land and wiped them from the planet.

_If the goddesses are stopped then the 3 realms will separate once again… And peace and prosperity will be restored until the next blue/red moon._

And with that…

3 realms joined and created a chaotic universe…

* * *

A/N: I also posted chapter 1 out of boredom so read that too...


	2. A Goddess Awakens?

A/N: Another chapter…

* * *

**Story Status**

**This Chapter #: 1**

**Chapters so Far: 2**

**Hits: 0**

**Reviews: 0**

**Favorites: 0**

**Alerts: 0**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 1: A Goddess Awakens?**

"Hmph so that's all we have to do" a handsome blond man with violet eyes asked arrogantly while lighting a cigarette. He inhaled and leaned back in his chair so that his arms were behind his head and, the chair was standing on only 2 of its 4 legs, and his feet were resting on the long rectangular table. Once he was in his comfortable yet somewhat unsafe position, he exhaled.

"Whaddya mean _that's all_? We have to deal with so called 'goddesses' so you shouldn't be so relaxed and laid back" a younger man with slicked back raven hair and chocolate brown eyes countered while turning his intense gaze to the blond. His eye brows narrowed into a glare that obviously shouted 'I'm pissed off at your attitude'. But in return he received a glare that said 'shut up'.

A green eyed brunette sighed as he thought of trying to prevent another argument that would lead to a fight between Sanzo and Yusuke. The gorgeous figure next to him with crimson red hair and forest green eyes spoke up this time, but his voice was as calm and soothing as usual," as much as hate to say but I agree with Yusuke… Gods and goddesses aren't people to be taken lightly." The attractive red head ignored Yusuke's question of 'why would he hate to agree with him'.

Sanzo shrugged, not wanting to debate with the red haired man," whatever, we've dealt with gods before Kurama." Kurama nodded as he, Hakkai, Sanzo, and Yusuke's attention turned to Goku, Kuwabara, and Gojyo who just scrambled into the room. The goofy trio were sweating and panting heavily. For a few moments they just stood there, trying to catch their breath. Sanzo raised an eyebrow as Goku looked at him with determination and urgency in his eyes.

The monkey youkai said between breaths," S-Sanzo… the holy orb… detected a goddess awakening…" Yusuke instantly stood up, but he did it so fast he managed to knock over his chair.

"Where and how about how long ago" he asked impatiently. His answer was delayed because the three men had to think about it…

"Somewhere in the middle of the forest… and the holy orb began pulsing about half an hour ago" Kuwabara said while putting his hand on his chin.

"HALF AN HOUR AGO? What took so long for you guys to get here… you weren't that far away?"

"This h2o jackass tried touching my ass so I had to kick the shit out of him" Goku glared at Gojyo.

"Don't put me in your fantasies you faggot ass monkey! I trying to take the jewel cause I knew you'd probably break it… And I'm the one you kicked your ass" the half water demon countered.

Hiei almost snorted as he made his appearance. The midget like apparition said," stop your childish antics and let's stop the 'goddess'… You two are worse than how Yusuke and Kuwabara use to be."

_(A While Later)_

The group of men flew over the forest on the enlarged form of Hakaryu. Hakkai said as he felt the pink colored holy orb in his hand began to pulse and tried leading him down," its here Hakaryu." The giant white dragon growled in response as he began to land.

Once the dragon safely landed on the grass all the men hopped off and Hakaryu shrunk back his normal miniature size. As soon as they took a step forward all Hakkai, Goku, Yusuke, Hiei, Kurama, Goku, and Gojyo felt most of their energy disappear.

"What the hell?"

"It might be the affect the goddess has on us…" Kurama said as Goku began wondering why he felt so.

"I don't feel anything" Sanzo announced nonchalantly as he continued to move forward.

"Me either" Kuwabara added in.

The group continued forward as a bright blue light came into through the dense darkness of the forest. As they came into a clearing they saw a strange alter-like bed in the center. Bluish white bubbles of energy floated everywhere in the clearing like fireflies. Goku poked one and giggled as a ticklish, warm, and tingly feel spread through his body.

His companions stared at him strangely for a moment. Suddenly all the bubbles disappeared and the moon began to bleed into a blood red on one side and a pale blue on the other. Yusuke ran forward at the bed with the jewel in his hand but once he got without 3 yards of it, he was pushed back. "Damn it's too late…"

The blue light around the bed disappeared and blue-gray eyed slowly opened. They watched in shock/horror/boredom/interest/awe as a woman a little older than Goku sat up slowly. She looked kinda stiff though, but that's not why the men were shocked. The woman was completely naked.

She turned her head their way… Goku mentally cringed,' ew, her eyes are so dull and empty.' After examining them, she tilted her head to the side like a confused animal. She turned the rest of her body where her head was facing and stood up, giving them a full view of her unprotected body. She was busty and well developed but what surprised them was the way she didn't even try to save some modesty and cover up.

Hakkai covered Goku's innocent eyes even though the young youkai already averted his gaze. She slowly made her way toward them. But none of them moved, not knowing what to do or expect. She sighed in exhaustion as she leaned against Yusuke and wrapped her arms around his neck for support. He blushed and tried looking away… but unlike Goku couldn't.

Sanzo coughed as the woman closed her eyes for a moment and embraced the man she was using as support. Moments later she reopened them… The dullness was gone… Her eyes were full of life, curiosity, and disbelief. She looked up Yusuke and then around at the other males in the clearing. "W-Who are you" she asked fearfully, her voice was soft and clear. A breeze swept through the clearing and she shivered.

Her eyes traveled down her body and she stiffened as her face turned cherry red. "I'M NAKED!"

_(Back at the so called 'BASE')_

The goddess smiled and sipped her cocoa. She almost squealed in delight at the sweet taste. She set her mug down and looked up at the man who she dubbed 'the scary blond' cleared his throat. "What kind of game are you playing?" She blinked in confusion as all eyes turned to her.

"Game?"

"Don't play innocent… you're one of the four goddesses that are suppose to destroy everything" Yusuke accused.

"Goddess? I'm… I'm not a goddess… I'm Kagome… Just Kagome…"

"Miss Kagome, did you perhaps… lose your memory during your slumber" Kurama asked.

Kagome looked down at her hands," I don't know. All I know is that my name is Kagome!"

Hakkai thought for a moment and suggested," maybe all four goddess have to be awake for them to remember what they… um well _do_…"

"I said I'm not a goddess!" Kagome sighed as her temper instantly went down.

"I'm sorry but…" she glared down at her balled up fists in her lap," I don't know what I am. Or _who_ I am. Please… you have to believe me!"

She looked up at the men. Goku was still blushing from before and wouldn't dare look at her, even though she was given _Keiko's _clothes… who ever that was! Gojyo was staring at her with a strange look in his eye. Kurama and Hakkai were still thinking. Kuwabara was day dreaming. Yusuke had his arms crossed as he proceeded in staring blankly at her. Hiei was gone? And Sanzo didn't look convinced at all! The blond stood up muttering a 'whatever' and stalked off into his room.

Kagome didn't know why but knowing Sanzo didn't believe her hurt… a lot!

* * *

A/N: End of chapter 1! Sorry it's so short and crappy but I'm in a rush! As for pairings I'm thinking of:

An obvious **Kagome/Sanzo**! I mean it won't look obvious on Sanzo's part for awhile but you probably tell Kagome is falling for Sanzo. And there will be another guy paired with Kagome but it'll remain a secret for now, guess if you can! (Smirk arrogantly)

An obvious **SanGO/Gojyo**! The reason I made the g and o in Sango capital is because of if it isn't obvious: **SanZO and SanGO! **I don't people confusing Sango with Sanzo. But I won't do that with their names in the actual story. Just when I'm talking about pairings.

And many more pairings that have yet to be thought of. So I'll take suggestions with everyone except Kagome since I'm pretty sure I have things under control with her. SanGO will be paired with Gojyo but if you want another person to be paired with her then I'll make a triangle. As for other pairings, like I said… well typed before… I'll take suggestions. I hope you're happy with what I've said… well typed so far about the pairings.

Anyways… Don't like don't read… No flames just reviews! . Whaddya guys think? Click the button that says "GO" and tell me please.


End file.
